Rough Day
by addiesclone
Summary: Kendall x Logan  Kogan!  First ever work of this kind, please be kind. Definitely M-Rated! YOU WERE WARNED!  Logan has a bad day, and Kendall convinces him that it doenst really suck to be him - in fact its pretty excellent.  *suck at summaries, just read


WARNING: This is DEFINETLY M-rated! Read with caution! BoyxBoy, Lemon, slash, smut, Yaoi, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Logan slipped his shirt off, and threw it in the general direction of the laundry basket. He sat down on his bed and sighed. He was sick of being so damn uncoordinated – he was behind all the other guys in practice, and this wasn't going down well with Gustavo. He'd just returned from his third extra training this week.

The smart boy stood and headed for the shower, only to be surprised by an embrace from behind. Logan closed his eyes and leaned into Kendall's hug, enjoying his warmth against his bare skin.

'Hey baby' Kendall whispered, and leant down to kiss the other boys neck.

'Hey...' Logan mumbled, twisting around to face his long time boyfriend.

Kendall withdrew from his neck and started rubbing his tense shoulders affectionately. 'Gustavo?' he enquired, frowning slightly.

'Yeah...' Logan said, leaning into the blonde. 'Life sucks, when you're me.'

Kendall chuckled and leaned into kiss his boyfriend. 'You'd think that wouldn't you? But I can make you think otherwise'

Kendall didn't give Logan a chance to think, before he pushed him into the bathroom and locked the door. The smart boy smirked as he was pushed against the wall, and sighed as he felt his boyfriend's lips on his. Kendall deepened the kiss, exploring Logan's mouth, dominating the boy. The blonde trailed his hands down his lover's body and hooked his fingers on the waistband of his tight jeans. Breaking the kiss, he dragged his lips along Logan's jaw, along his neck, and down his chest.

Showing what little dominance he had, Logan tugged on the hem of Kendall's shirt, lifting it over his head and then discarding it. He then tugged on the blonde's belt, undoing it and sliding the tight jeans off. The brunette gasped as he felt Kendall's hand brush over the crotch of his jeans, then felt the tight confines slide down his legs and join the pile of clothes next to the pair.

Kendall pulled back from Logan, staring into his eyes, and reaching around to turn the shower on. He adjusted to water and pushed his boyfriend in, never breaking eye contact. One thing Kendall loved about Logan was the way his eyes darkened in lust – and they did just that as he trailed his hand down his lover's body and grasped the other boys' erection.

Logan moaned. Kendall had no idea what he was doing to him, how close he was to the edge already. The blondes hand stroked and teased him, and he knew there wasn't much more he could take. He gripped at the hand and pulled it away, hoping Kendall got the hint. It withdrew, and Logan swallowed and tried to calm his breathing.

But his eyes widened as he felt Kendall's hand teasing his entrance. The blonde shifted and pulled Logan up so the brunette's legs encircled his waist. His hand remained at his boyfriend's entrance, while he pressed his lips into his. Logan groaned into the kiss and pulled away, gasping for breath as he felt Kendall's finger enter him. Trying to contain himself, he leaned in and started gently nipping at Kendall's neck, causing the blonde to moan.

Logan reached down and took his boyfriends straining erection in his hand, causing the other boy to moan loudly as a second finger entered his boyfriend. Kendall's fingers moved in unison with Logan's hand, causing both boys to gasp for breath.

'K-Kendall,' Logan moaned. 'M-more, please!' Kendall groaned in response, a sound of pure lust and arousal.

The smart boy hissed as Kendall entered him, with nothing but the warm water of the shower as lubrication, the action caused a bit of pain for Logan. Kendall paused, sensing that pain, and captured his lover's lips with his, distracting him.

'M-MOVE!' Logan half moaned, half yelled, dragging his fingers down Kendall's back. Kendall began thrusting in and out of the smart boy, and found the spot he knew would drive his boyfriend crazy. The other boy cried out in ecstasy.

Slamming into him at that angle over and over, Logan began to scream almost unintelligible words that sounded suspiciously like his lovers name.

'Kendall, I-I'm close-ah!' Logan gasped as Kendall struck his prostate again.

'I know baby, m-me too,' Kendall groaned – he could feel Logan was close, and as the smart boy tensed around him, he knew couldn't take it much longer.

'K-KENDALL!' Logan screamed his release, the sound was too much for his boyfriend, and he followed seconds after, screaming Logan's name and filling his lover to the brim.

They both slid to the shower floor, in a tangle of limbs – exhausted and out of breath. For a good minute, there was nothing but the sound of the shower and the boys' shallow breaths. Then Kendall broke the silence.

'S...so? Does it still...suck being...you?'


End file.
